Light Beauty
by Star of Heaven
Summary: After five years of separation, two members of Schreient meet again and reminisce about the past. [Hell x Schön hints]


_Light Beauty_

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. Mild shoujo ai hints, by the way.

* * *

It had been five years since that fateful day. Five years since they supposedly died. But only the assassins died. The women underneath the assassin's mask survived. They had continued to live as they attempted to lead normal lives. Slowly they eased back into their former lives.

Carrying her sandals in her hand, she walked barefoot in the sands of the beach. Her shadow stretched the entire width of the shoreline. The sunset-colored sky reflected in her pale eyes and the sun's dying light shone upon her dark blue hair. She felt peaceful, an emotion she rarely felt these days. She gladly welcomed it, for she couldn't remember the last time she had felt that way.

She was with the Japanese Self Defense Force once more. They welcomed her back with few problems; after all, she had been one of their most valuable members. On the surface she was pleased with her life now, but underneath she was usually a bit sad. She still missed Takatori Masafumi; however, after five years, she had begun to let go of his memory.

"Strange to find you here, Hell," said a familiar voice behind her. The voice was warm, but like hers, it carried subtle hints of sadness.

Hell of Schreient turned around to see that it was her former ally Schön behind her. "Strange to see you here as well, Schön," she replied.

Amusement gleamed in Schön's eyes. In Hell's opinion, she had grown more beautiful over the past five years. Her blonde hair was still wavy and glossy, and because she was clad in a dark purple tank top with thick sleeves and a black miniskirt, it really stood out. Her figure was perfectly slim, but not anorexic. The faded scar on her cheek, which she had once been so ashamed of, was now carefully hidden by her thick hair.

Hell, on the other hand, had not changed much. Her hair was a little duller and she still wore her thin-rimmed glasses. She was clothed in an ankle-length white skirt, a maroon shirt, and a long, light jacket. Compared to Schön, she felt quite plain.

"So how have you been these last five years?" Schön asked Hell.

"Fine," Hell answered dryly. "I'm part of the Japanese Self Defense Force again. So what about you? Are you back in the modeling business?"

Schön nodded sadly. "It's not as glamorous as it was before," she added. "It's not because of the scar that Hidaka guy gave me. It's all because of that Crawford bastard."

Hell remembered that clearly. Five years ago, Brad Crawford of Schwarz had shot Schön in the chest. Most likely that left a very noticeable scar, and therefore she would no longer be able to model for bikinis and other types of swimsuits.

There was an awkward silence afterwards. Hell didn't push the subject further. It was obvious Schön was very touchy with it.

Finally, Hell decided to resume her walk along the shoreline. Schön joined her. For a while, neither of them spoke. They just soaked up the peacefulness of the sunset.

The dying rays of the sun painted the sky an orangish-yellow with the faintest trances of a pale pink. The normally clear-colored water reflected a yellowish color, with the tiniest specks of a light blue. A soft breeze picked up some of the sand and dropped it into the water. Few people would not find such a scene to be beautiful and calming.

Hell and Schön were now sitting down on the beach, near the waters. Hell had her legs stretched out in front of her while Schön had her knees up to her chest. Warm water splashed against their bare feet and between their toes. Still, neither of them said a word.

Hell laid her head back and gazed upward at the dusky sky. The sun was slowly but surely sinking below the horizon. She closed her eyes and felt the gentle wind against her face.

"How's Tot doing?" Schön suddenly asked, breaking the fragile silence.

"Okay, I think," Hell answered. "I haven't seen her in three years. Last time I saw her, she was happy with her new family. She has probably almost forgotten about her life in Schreient, but I think she still misses us and Masafumi."

"I miss Masafumi too," Schön added. "He was such a great man. He saved me when I was kicked out of the modeling business all those years ago." She sighed sorrowfully. "I'm not beautiful anymore, am I?"

Hell shook her head. "No, you're not," she agreed. "You're gorgeous now." There was the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.

Schön smiled weakly. Hell was just being nice, she thought. But it was kind anyhow.

The sun fell below the horizon as the two former members of Schreient silently reminisced about past events and all the happy times they had with Neu, Tot, and Masafumi. Their remembrances cast a serene feeling over the both of them, and they longed for their former lives again.

Schön found herself resting against Hell, but the other woman seemed to be completely oblivious to her, for Hell looked as if she was in deep thought. Soon she stood up, and she also helped Schön back on her feet.

"Schön, this is probably the last time we'll ever see each other," Hell began. Then, in such a quick motion, she embraced Schön in her arms and pulled the other woman close. Schön, once she got over the surprise of being hugged this way by another woman, returned Hell's embrace.

"You're most likely right," Schön agreed as Hell pressed her thick hair against the back of her neck. "But I'm no longer Schön, Aoi Chizuru."

The other woman smiled. "Is that so?" she responded. "Well, I'm no longer Hell then. So Kitaura Karen, why don't we leave now? It is getting a little cold."

And so the two women left the beach, also leaving behind their memories and personas of the once-great assassin group known as Schreient.


End file.
